Destino
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Dicen que el destino decide que poner en tu camino, pero, que pensarías si solo te ha dejado dolor. La vida da mil giros, cada uno te cambia, que darías por evitar que tu ser más querido sea afectado por esto. Esto lo vive un joven de 18 años, que a su corta edad ya sabe lo que significa el sufrimiento y el sacrificio. Esta humanizado, y va a ser medio fuerte. Posible Yaoi


**Holisss, esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrio, me gustaria saber que opinan y si merece tener una continuacion, sin más los dejo para que lo lean y juzguen. LUCES, CAMARA, ACCIÓN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"El que puede cambiar sus pensamientos puede cambiar su destino" <strong>_

_ ¿Que tan cierta puede ser esta oración? Stephen Crane_

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día termino en mi vida, y sé que ya nada es como lo era antes, mis ojos se cristalizan con solo el recuerdo, pero me obligo a evitar que dejen huella por mi rostro, pareciera que desde ese evento, me eh vuelto un autómata, al cual ya nada hace que sea quien solía ser.<p>

FINJIR, que mejor arma, la misma que utilice cuando nuestro padre murió, la misma que creo la ilusión de que llore y me rompí en ese momento, aun así me convirtió en el pilar que en ese instante mi hermano necesitaba, lamentablemente la misma, que por más que quiera solo es una máscara, una de la cual me eh vuelto tan amigo y a la vez enemigo, una de la que me quiero deshacer pero… no quiero perder, sé que suena ilógico pero así es. Simplemente no puedo negar u odiar algo que me ha acompañado todo el camino, que me ha ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, para no causar preocupación, para que, mi familia tuviera un lugar en el cual apoyarse aun cuando me desmoronara, para que sonriera aun cuando yo no podía hacer lo mismo, pero sobre todo para que no me dejara ver débil ante aquellos que me nos han causado daño, principalmente frente aquel que me uso, al único que quiero y pretendo odiar pero simplemente no puedo, porque él fue el único que vio debajo de mi mascara, al único en el que me permití confiar, con quien viví momentos que hicieron que me sintiera vivo nuevamente, el que me hizo reír y hablar como lo antiguamente recordaba, quien me lastimo, al mismo que le dije palabras que aunque sabía eran las correctas no quise decir. Como una película de recuerdos fríos que se proyecta, en mi cabeza y sueños de cada noche, una que no quiero ver porque se cómo termina.

SORPRENDERTE, es lo que mejor hace la vida, aquella que no pierde la oportunidad para recalcarme lo ingenuo que soy, de hacerme sentir culpable por lo tonto que soy, que no deja de humillarme, recalcándome el cómo me vi destrozado y afectado por todo lo que él me causo e incluso el haber llorado por más de una vez, cuando tras lo que me hacia mi padre nunca derrame una sola lagrima, nunca llore, ni suplique más que solo una vez, y jure jamás volver a hacerlo porque de eso dependía si la luz de mi hermanito dejaba de brillar, yo me asegure de que nunca sufriera ni viera lo que yo pase, por eso cuando la vida se llevó a ese hombre no llore, JA aunque técnicamente fui yo el que lo mato, todo porque fue un imbécil, pero bueno eso solo confirma mi teoría. La vida te da mil vueltas y eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie.

OLVIDAR, es lo único que intento hacer, pero…no puedo, sin embargo me tengo que seguir esforzando por lograrlo. Pero… ¿quién puede olvidar su pasado sin olvidarse de que es lo que te ha llevado hasta ese punto y te ha convertido en lo que ahora eres?

Por ello luego reacciono y pienso en la persona que es mi motor, y siempre está para brindarme su cálida sonrisa…mi pilar…

PILAR, es la base que hace que cada mañana me levante y busque la forma de seguir luchando para cuidar y hacer feliz a el único pilar que poseo siendo que el mío es la familia que aún me queda, ese pequeño que para mí siempre será un niño, aunque ahora tenga 16 años, el único con el que no ocupo siempre mi máscara, porque logra sacarme sonrisas sin proponérselo. Solo ese pequeño de alma pura y ese demonio de alma oscura que fingió y me engaño solo para lastimarme, han sido los únicos por los que eh sonreído sinceramente.

Ese ángel puro quien me hace intentar salir del abismo negro al cual a veces me sumerjo en mis pensamientos… pero yo no tengo salida…

SALIDA, dicen que existen miles, que engaño más grande, y peor aún el que dice que siempre hay una buena y correcta salida para todo mientras vives y que siempre te conducen a la felicidad, esa es la peor aberración que siquiera puede existir, yo conozco esa verdad mejor que ningún otro, ¿no es cierto que no hay salida de la muerte?, entonces ¿uno puede escapar de uno mismo?, posiblemente solo con la muerte, por tanto que no estaríamos insinuando que para escapar de tus propios demonios debes morir, y cuando mueres ya no hay salida, en otras palabras para escapar de ti solo tienes una salida a menos que tengas que ser alguien que no quieres, pero entonces ¿habrá valido la pena el morirte si con ello todos te juzgarían? O bien ser alguien que los demás quieren y volver a lo mismo pero ahora con nuevos demonios que te persigan y te atormenten por más tiempo, que no con las dos opciones eres infeliz, en la primera porque aunque posiblemente serias libre no es una correcta salida según la sociedad, además de que acabarías con tus salidas y tu vida, y con la segunda vives feliz de por vida, en lo particular yo escogí esta segunda opción, aunque con un pequeño cambio, yo lo hago nada más por ese pequeño, porque sigo con mis demonios internos, pero los eh aceptado como parte de mí, solo para darle felicidad, y si eso significa ser quien no quiero ser, pues adelante.

Abro mis ojos saliendo así de mis cavilaciones, cuando escucho el grito de mi hermanito, volteo rápidamente hacia el reloj que está junto a mi cama, y me doy cuenta de que ya son las 10:00pm. agarro mi celular y me paso la mano por los mechones de cabello negro que caen sobre mis ojos, me veo de reojo en el espejo, y noto como mis ojos grises se ven apagados por los recuerdos sé que no es tristeza sino un profundo odio que me causa una sed de sangre inmensa, también de esa sonrisa sádica que me saluda inconscientemente la agrando aún más, pero al percatarme por fin de esto me concentro y ocupo a mi vieja compañera para no preocupar a mi hermanito, que a pesar de los años nunca se enteró de la verdad tras la muerte de "papá", funciona, porque mis ojos pareciera que brillaran y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios sin verse nada fuera de lo normal, bajo las escaleras lentamente para encontrarme con un pequeño niño pecoso, con su cabello dorado rizado, ligeramente desordenado, y unos ojos azules como el cielo, corriendo hacia la cocina para posteriormente salir casi al instante de la misma forma con una charola y colocarla sobre el pequeño comedor que poseemos.

-HEY LEO, espero no haberte despertado, pero, ya está lista la cena- me brinda una sonrisa la cual es la que me impulsa a seguir siendo el ejemplo, evitando caer de nuevo en el abismo que ya conozco.

-Hola Mikey y no, no te preocupes aun así ya me iba a levantar, para irme- le doy una sonrisa sincera porque de algo estoy seguro a él no dejaría que el mundo lo cambie, como hizo conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, que opinan?, me gustaría saberlo, si tienen sugerencias, jitomatazos criticas, todo es bien recibido<strong>

**Cuídense**** bye :)**


End file.
